


A Night Of Misfortune

by I_Write_Big



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Big/pseuds/I_Write_Big
Summary: Hawkmoth has torn a page out of the Miraculous Book! With the secrets it holds, he unleashes his newest diabolical plan. Our heroes' resolves will be pushed to the limit. How much will they be willing to sacrifice to save Paris? {This basically plays out like an episode from the show in 5 parts. Expect epic fights and cheesy one-liners and some feels}





	1. Prologue

"A NIGHT OF MISFORTUNE"

By: I Write Big

PROLOGUE

The flickering candle casted a warm glow over the table. Master Fu considered lighting another but had decided long ago to err on the side of caution when around his treasure. He ran his old fingers over the aged leather, the intricate design on the cover felt both familiar and foreign. Another ancient mystery waiting to be solved.

"After all these years," he said, "we can now unlock your secrets." He turned to Wayzz only to find the little turtle Kwami asleep in his vintage record player.

"Well... I can," he chuckled.

As Fu opened the Miraculous Book, a shiver rang through his body. A shiver of hope that the book's contents would aid the Miraculous Wielders in their fight.

The first look filled him with worry. A page was missing. Only the shredded roots remained. Master Fu wondered how long ago this knowledge was taken and silently prayed for its safe return. He turned to the next page.

He hummed to himself and stroked his small pointed beard. The artwork's beauty had not been lost, but the details had turned gray. Next to the drawing of the original Wielder of the Cat Miraculous was a long dead language. The words remained but the text was faded and obscured, no doubt due to age. He could not blame the young Ladybug Wielder for its condition. She only had the book for a day.

Perhaps he had taken too long in his search.

He sighed and reached for his magnifying glass, knowing the deciphering process could take months. He placed his hand on the page only to feel the paper slip out of its binding. Quickly as he could, he pulled his hand away. Fearful thoughts that he had already destroyed this well of wisdom raced through his mind. He controlled the beating in his chest as something caught his eye.

A part of the once clouded page was suddenly clear. Even more vexing, a matching shape of the missing cloudiness was now hanging off the edge of the book.

With a trembling hand he gently pinched the hanging cloud and lifted it up. It did not resist being pulled out as if it was never bound to begin with. Master Fu rubbed his fingers across the crinkling material and peered deeply through it. He could make out hand drawn outlines of what could be a person. The figure was familiar, crouched low... and ready to pounce. His eyes widened as he looked back at the now perfectly legible book and saw it was the same pose as the Cat Miraculous Wielder.

"Is this… tracing paper?"

* * *

Marinette flattened another fresh sheet of tracing paper over her Ladybug cocktail dress design and started again. The hem just wasn't quite right, she knew it.

"Maybe a little extra cloth to give a flutter with every step," she muttered to herself. A little song danced its way onto to the tip of her tongue and she couldn't help but sing along. Her tired eyes briefly drifted to her copies of the Miraculous Wielders.

"So elegant," she thought peacefully.

She wished the strange man would've let her hold onto that book a bit longer. Tikki called him Master Fu, but Marinette wondered how exactly anyone can hold the title of Master of anything while wearing a Hawaiin shirt, let a alone be called the Great Guardian. Still, he seemed like a kind old man.

She heard a distant noise, but she pushed it to the back of her mind and returned to her work. The sound came back, but Marinette didn't pay it any heed. Even if it did sound like someone was shouting her name, they could wait.

"Hey!" Tikki screamed, suddenly appearing in front of her.

Marinette let out a yell and jumped back in her chair. In her fright, she jumped back a little too far. She soon found gravity pulling her and her chair to the floor and nearly into her pink frilly bed with a thump. Marinette groaned not from pain but from embarrassment as she heard Tikki giggling at her fall.

"Tikki, don't scare me like that," she chastised the ladybug Kwami, who was no bigger than a mouse.

"Sorry, but you were sitting there like a zombie," Tikki said with a playful smile. Marinette felt Tikki was having too much fun to be truly sorry. "What were you doing anyway? Are these new dress designs?"

Marinette shot to her feet, eager to show her work. "Sort of," she said, "after Master Fu took that book off our hands, I just couldn't get the pictures in it out of my head." Marinette picked up the sketchbook, her eyes flashing with eager delight. She flipped through the pages to show Tikki as many as she could. "And then I got the idea to design a line around the Kwami Wielders! They're amazing! The color, the fabric, the—"

Marinette yawned.

She covered her mouth, a bit surprised she could bore herself with her own work. Tikki gave her a questioning look.

"Did you sleep at all?"

The exhaustion of an all-nighter suddenly hit Marinette like a train. She felt drained, like she had ran a 10k marathon.

"Maybe..." she tried hide behind a smile, but it didn't last, "not really." Marinette didn't like the disapproving look Tikki gave her. She already had a mom for that, she didn't need another. "How could I," she argued, "when today's my big pitch meeting with Gabriel?"

"Uh-huh," Tikki's guiding parental stare quickly shifted to concerned friend, "wait, you're not actually going to use them, are you?"

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm copying the outfits. They're inspiration. Look," she held up her latest design for Tikki to see. "I even made one based on your cuteness."

"That's very nice, but—"

"Can you imagine," Marinette said more to herself than to Tikki, "a whole line of Kwami style dresses and suits!"

...Adrien…

No longer was Marinette in her bedroom. Marinette was far far away in a perfect world with a population of two. Just her and Adrien. He was handsome as ever with twinkling eyes and a soft smile. What made him even more handsome was the Chat Noir tux that fit him so snugly. It was so gorgeous he couldn't help but compliment her work… and her beauty. She leaned in, whispering his name. He leaned towards her, repeating her name. They were so close...

Adrien's face abruptly morphed into Tikki's and shouted, "Marinette!"

Marinette snapped out of her fantasy with another scream. She gave Tikki an annoyed glare. Tikki held back from laughing this time.

"Listen, you really shouldn't be using—"

There was a knock at the trapdoor. It was followed by a familiar girl's voice.

"Marinette, girl, are you ready?" it asked, "We're gonna be late."

"Oh my god" squeaked Marinette, "I'll be right there, Alya!"

Marinette scrambled to get all her designs in her bag. She couldn't leave a single one behind. This was her chance. This was her day.

"Marinette," Tikki called, "we need to talk about this."

"Yes, okay, later," she quickly said, running to the trapdoor, "Let's go!"

Marinette held open her purse and looked at Tikki expectantly. Tikki groaned but obediently flew into the waiting bag.

* * *

 

The stamp of his cane brought him a small amount comfort. The purple orb at the head felt cold in his palm. With each strike, he imagined himself snuffing out the increasingly annoying Ladybug and Chat Noir. He saw himself at last taking their Miraculous and obtaining absolute power.

That dream, though, seemed even further out of Hawkmoth's reach than before.

It was only after yet another failed Akuma plan, that he realized the Miraculous Book was missing. Stolen from his personal safe. If his enemies had discovered his secret identity along with the book, then they were clearly playing with him. He cursed under his breath, berating himself for becoming complacent with his plans of attack.

It was time for a change of tactics.

He clenched the paper in his other hand. He had spent months translating, but it had been worth it. He would have the Miraculous… even if it meant their  _ **destruction**_.

END OF PROLOGUE

_Author's Notes:_

_The stage is set, the players are ready and the story begins with the rise of the sun. But who will_ _**survive** _ _when all is said and done?_

_Don't worry, kids, this story_ _**isn't** _ _rated M._


	2. Chapter 1

"A NIGHT OF MISFORTUNE"

By: I Write Big

CHAPTER 1

To call Studio Gabriel massive would be like calling the Eiffel Tower cute.

What had started out as a single room with three lights, a curtained off dressing area and a simple white backdrop, over twenty-five years, had grown into the largest style headquarters in France. In those years, Studio Gabriel established itself as an innovator in casual wear, formal wear and even children's fashion.

Success attracted dreamers young and old. Every aspiring French designer knew that if they wanted even a chance, they would need to get into Studio Gabriel. And to get into Studio Gabriel, they had to catch the critical eye of Gabriel Agreste.

Years of pestering applications forced the famous CEO to implement an annual internship program. In his words, "one lucky talented student could earn the privilege of honing their craft under the direction of an established company."

The job was mostly fetching coffee.

Still, once someone had the name 'Gabriel' on their resume, every door would fly open. At least, that's what Marinette hoped. She tried to ogle at all the hard at work photographers and models but the sweet sweet comfort of sleep kept making her eyes droopy. Thank God Alya was there to drag her to the waiting room.

"Maybe I can grab something here for Nino. His old clothes are always falling apart." Alya turned to her and was immediately worried, "What's wrong? You okay?"

Marinette searched quickly for an excuse for her appearance but when she opened her mouth, all that came out was another yawn.

"Just a little sleepy," she whimpered.

Alya groaned, rubbing her head, "You shouldn't be overworking yourself like this. You can ask for help, you know."

"I couldn't do that!" Marinette exclaimed, "This is about showing what  _ **I**_  can do! This is the biggest meeting of my fashion career!"

"And you look like you're gonna fall over any second."

"I'm fine!" she took a power stance and pointed dramatically to the CEO marked door, "I'm gonna go in there and… and… "

She yawned; her eyes drifted shut. In the darkness, a pair of kind hands gently guided her into the comfiest chair in the world.

"Okay, I'm getting you a coffee," said a distant voice that sounded like Alya, "wait here."

Marinette could only muster a nod. She listened to the soothing click clacks of the cameras and imagined her dresses being the ones captured on film. The nice voice was right. A quick nap wouldn't hurt. Just a few minutes...

"I don't believe it!"

Marinette jumped in her seat. Standing over her was the loudest girl in the world. Not just in volume, but also in color. She counted no less than four different highlights in the blond's hair. She wouldn't have been surprised if there were four more hidden in the back.

"You're my competition?" the girl asked, "Ha, this will be a piece of cake."

Marinette raised an eyebrow, a little confused by the stranger's attitude. The way she spoke wasn't nasty and condescending like Chloe, but rather confident and almost playful.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I bet your designs don't even have any highlights in them." the girl said, ignoring Marinette's question and further confusing the nap deprived girl. "Highlights, the streaks of color that make any piece shine."

The colorful girl then pulled out what looked like dozens of hair highlighters. Marinette felt a bit isolated as it seemed this girl was happier talking  _ **about**_ _ **herself**_  than to someone else. "Every one of my designs has at least five highlights. Neon green, neon blue, neon pink. Neon orange is my favorite. What's yours?"

"Uh..." Marinette fumbled with her words, suddenly on the spot.

"Eh, you're boring," she shrugged, turning to a nearby window. She pointed to the sky, full of determination. "Look out world, Josie is going to be the new name of fashion," she proclaimed. "Not this sleepyhead," she added as an afterthought. With the self-assurance only a naive child can have in themselves, the odd girl marched away.

Marinette blinked. She tried to comprehend what had just happened, but she could only gather one thing: that was Josie.

Satisfied, Marinette laid back, ready to return to her nap.

"Finally!" groaned a tiny voice. Marinette looked down at Tikki, who was poking her red head out of the purse. "Marinette, you can't show those sketches to anyone."

"What?" she asked, trying to stave off the need to sleep again. "But they're my best work yet."

Tikki furrowed her brow. Marinette's eyes widened. She had never seen Tikki this serious before. She almost looked… scared.

"If you do..." Tikki warned.

Everything went black.

"Marinette!"

"Huh, whuh..." Marinette muttered, waking up again. She looked down at Tikki, who had her arms crossed in annoyance. Embarrassed, Marinette tried to give her an apologetic smile.

"I'll explain when you're more awake," she sighed, "but, please, promise me you won't show those Kwami designs to anyone."

Marinette searched Tikki's eyes. She hugged her sketchbook tightly and thought about all the hard work she put had put into those pages. Still, it was clear this was important to Tikki.

"Mmm, okay, Tikki," she smiled, "I promise."

"Good," said Tikki, "I'm sure your other works will be more than beautiful enough to get you the job. Now get some rest."

"Rest sounds nice..." she whispered to herself and slipped back into dreamland.

Adrien had seen the two girls walk in earlier, but couldn't get away from his photographer until that minute. He knew Marinette was a shy girl and wanted to give her a little confidence boost before the meeting."Hey, Marinette," he cheerfully greeted, "glad you made it on time. My dad really can't stand it when people are late." He double checked the clock to make sure, "You ready?"

He waited for the endlessly nervous girl to answer and got what sounded like maple syrup being gargled by a duck.

"Marinette?"

Extra thick maple syrup.

"Huh, I didn't know girls snored," he whispered to himself. Before he could think more on this newfound knowledge, his train of thought was interrupted by her book falling out of her lap and onto the floor. Adrien watched to see if the girl would wake up. When she didn't, Adrien picked up the book. The cover had her name in well written cursive. He chuckled at the little hearts dotting the i's.

"These must be the designs she wants to show to dad," he said to himself.

"Ooh!" a little black Kwami eagerly poked its head out of Adrien's collar, "let's take a peek!"

"We can't do that, Plagg," he rolled his eyes, "these are—"

The mischievous guy ignored him and quickly opened the book. "Hey, she drew a Chat Noir tux."

"She did?" Adrien asked, immediately forgetting about his morals. He scanned the dark three-piece suit. Even though it was just a concept sketch, he could see the effort in the little details. The gold trimmed black gloves surprisingly complimented the green dress shirt. Adrien briefly considered whether the addition of a cape would be too much.

"I think I'd look suave in that," Plagg bragged, "we should give her my sizes."

"And tell her what? I need a tiny tux made for my pet hamster?"

Before Plagg could agree, a woman called out. "Miss Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Agreste will see you now."

Plagg dipped back into Adrien's shirt. Adrien turned to Nathalie, his father's ever prepared and ever loyal secretary.

"Uh!" Adrien turned back to the dead asleep girl. "She's uh..."

Marinette let out another duck call. Adrien blocked her from Nathalie's sight and spoke loudly to cover the noise. "Can we have five more minutes?"

Nathalie gave the boy a level stare. "I'm sorry, Adrien, but your father—"

The loud click of an intercom shook Nathalie. Her calm, cool, professionalism gave way to jittery, uneasiness.

"Nathalie," said a soft yet controlling voice, "where is my next appointment?"

"C-c-coming in right now, Mr. Agreste," Nathalie called up to the intercom speaker above the door. Another click told her she was no longer being listened to and she quickly composed herself. "Is she ready, Adrien?"

He stole another look at Marinette. "She's uh..."

Still asleep.

He looked down at her sketchbook, still in his hands.

Gabriel's fingers danced across his keyboard. He figured since his next appointment didn't feel like being on time, he might as well catch up on a few things. His work was precious and not a minute could go wasted. He would make sure the next person to enter his office knew that. His eyes twitched towards the twisting doorknob and he prepared himself for another over enthused child with dread. A child did enter, but one he was not expecting until the following month's scheduled family dinner.

"Adrien? You're my next appointment?"

"Not exactly," his son entered, a pink sketchbook in hand. He rambled, trying to get every word out before Gabriel could interrupt. "Marinette couldn't make it and she knows how busy you are. So, she sent in her work for you to look at. Here," he held out the book for him.

Gabriel felt this was unorthodox. Every previous hopeful intern had made the time to meet him. What was so important that this one couldn't bother to see  _ **him**_? He'd have to adjust the application requirements next year so he could immediately disqualify such disorganized children.

With reluctance, the fashion mogul took the sketchbook and flipped through the pages.

"I've seen the stuff she makes," his son continued, "She's pretty good. She's even done a—"

"Chat Noir design," he interrupted, arriving at the aforementioned sketch. While admittedly decent, Gabriel had already sat through nearly twenty young ladies' versions of the cat themed hero. He could barely tolerate another, especially from his own son. He prepared to close the sketchbook, ready to turn down another applicant, when he turned to a design he hadn't seen before.

"Hey, that's different," Adrien commented. Another formal suit, but this one was a vibrant silver with an equally silver top hat. Hints of purple trimmed the edges. And the lapels were designed to resemble wings. More specifically, wings of a butterfly… or a  _ **moth**_.

"I wonder how she came up with that one."

"How indeed," Gabriel whispered, unconsciously reaching for his neck. "What was your friend's name again, Adrien?"

"Marinette."

"Well, when Miss Marinette is done with her busy schedule," he said, handing back the sketchbook, "tell her I expect to see her here after school on Monday for her first day."

"Wait, really?!"

"You think someone else is better suited for the position?"

"No, I mean," he took a breath, shocked at how generous his dad could be. "Thanks, dad! She's going to be so excited. You have no idea."

Gabriel folded his hands and softly smiled as Adrien ran out. He let out a deep, chilling chuckle. "No,  _ **she**_  doesn't."

Marinette felt herself being shaken out of her comfy place.

"Marinette, wake up," Alya's voice sang, "I got you an iced espresso."

She liked the sound of that and decided it might be worth opening her eyes, even if just for a minute.

"MARINETTE!" Adrien blasted out of the CEO office, waving her pink sketchbook.

The shock of being suddenly woken by loud noise combined with the immediate presence of Adrien Agreste was too much for Marinette's heart to handle. "Ah!" was all she could muster. Her arms flew up and hit something out of Alya's hands. What happened next was a blur.

"You got coffee on my skirt!"

"I what?" Marinette asked, turning to the also suddenly present Josie.

"You got the job!" shouted Adrien.

"I got the what?" asked Marinette.

" _ **She**_  got the job?!" asked Josie.

"But I..." stuttered Marinette.

"What do you mean?" demanded Alya. "She hasn't even gone in yet."

" _ **I**_  haven't even gone in yet!" claimed Josie, "I was next!"

"Huh?" asked Marinette.

"I showed my dad your notebook and he loved them!" Adrien said, handing it back to her.

The situation started to make sense to poor, confused Marinette. Something had happened while she was asleep. "You sh-sh-showed him—"

"Yeah, we were both really interested in the superhero inspired ones," added Adrien, "Isn't that great?"

Her brain finally finished rebooting. She realized this was something that shouldn't have happened. "Great, yay..." she softly cryed. She placed a guilty hand on her purse and whispered, "sorry, Tikki."

"This is so unfair." The trio turned to find Josie at Nathalie's desk as angry as can be. Nathalie didn't even react to the girls screams. "I wasn't even given a chance. I demand to—"

"I'm sorry, miss," Nathalie said with the same even stare, "but Mr. Agreste has made his choice."

Josie flinched at the grown woman's cold exterior. "Ugh! I don't believe this!" She stomped out of the room much like a spoiled brat.

"Jeez," remarked Alya, "she's got a temper."

Marinette watched the distraught girl go with a sympathy. She knew firsthand how much time and effort goes into designing something. To put everything you've got into one project only to be turned away? She couldn't help but feel like this moment really was unfair. She ran after her.

"Josie, hold on—"

It wasn't the slam of the door in her face that stopped Marinette. It wasn't the cold glare that Josie gave her. It was something much smaller. Before Josie shut the door behind her, Marinette could've sworn she saw something wet rolling down her cheek.

Josie knew it was a longshot to begin with, but this was nothing like she expected.

"They didn't even let me try," she blubbered as the elevator doors closed behind her. All alone, she didn't try to stop the tears from falling anymore. She looked at her favorite orange highlighter clenched in her hand as the anger flared.

"I've got plenty of good ideas," she growled.

A little black butterfly landed on her highlighter and, to her shock, shattered.

"Hi-Liter," a deep voice spoke to her from nowhere, "I am Hawkmoth. I offer you the power to seek revenge, for a small price."

Josie felt a force surrounding her, waiting for her acceptance. The presence was dark but strong. In that moment, she knew she could have anything if she only said...

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

END CHAPTER 1

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Wherever someone succeeds, there is someone else who has failed. Some are never even allowed to try. So the next time you win, offer a hand to the ones who lost and say, "good job."_

_You might be the only one who ever says that to them._

_Let the games begin..._


	3. Chapter 2

"A NIGHT OF MISFORTUNE"

By: I Write Big

CHAPTER 2

"EEEH! This is a dream come true!"

The run back home had been quick. Alya had wanted to celebrate that weekend and, after hearing the good news, Marinette's parents were more than happy to offer to take everyone out to the best restaurant in Paris for dinner. To Marinette's relief, Alya invited Adrien for her. The girl of the hour was supposed to be getting ready for the night but she was too busy attempting to come up with the worst dance ever.

"I'm going to be interning at Gabriel! Which means I'll be working with Adrien! Which means I'll be—" Marinette's dance party came to an abrupt halt when she saw Tikki sitting on the desk in a slump.

"Tikki, what's wrong?"

Tikki sighed. "I'm happy for you, Marinette, really," she turned to the girl, disappointment in her eyes, "But you promised."

Marinette felt the guilt of broken trust spike again. She had always tried to keep her promises, especially to her friends. "There was nothing I could do, Tikki," she picked the Kwami up and held her close, "I'm so sorry."

Tikki seemed to take some comfort in the apology and Marinette decided it was time to find out what this was all about. "Why are you so worried, anyway?"

Tikki's eyes grew distant, "The Miraculous Book holds many secrets that were hidden from the world because they were  _ **dangerous**_." She grew even more distressed as old memories flooded back, "Those secrets were hidden not only in the words, but also in the  _ **pictures**_."

They both turned towards Marinette's seemingly innocent pink sketchbook. It all started coming together now for Marinette.

"But those weren't the real ones. I made them more modern and casual," she reasoned, not wanting to believe she had captured some kind of ancient magic with her sketches.

"Doesn't matter," Tikki said with a solemn shake of her head, "In the wrong hands, even your designs could unlock those secrets."

The sound of metal smashing came from just outside the bakery. Marinette forgot about the conversation and ran to her window in time to see a car swerving up the road. The tires squealed as the vehicle made one last sharp turn and wrapped itself around a streetlight.

"Oh my God!" Marinette pulled out her cell to call 112 when the car door scraped open and the driver stumbled out. "Sir, are you okay?" she called.

To her further surprise the driver didn't seem angry about the accident. In fact, he had the smuggest grin she had ever seen. The man looked up to her and gave Marinette a hearty thumbs up. "I'm better than okay," he shouted, "I'm the best driver in the world!"

Marinette could only stare as the injured driver laughed deeply. Clearly, this man was insane and shouldn't be behind a wheel. She briefly wondered whether Ladybug would be necessary before noticing the man had an off putting streak of green in his hair. A chorus of sinister laughter interrupted her thoughts. Near the wreckage stood a girl robed in brilliant lines of color that stood out against her mostly yellow dress. She hefted what looked like a warped giant orange highlighter.

"Looks like we got an Akuma on our hands," Marinette said.

"So that's what this baby can do," the Akumatized villain said patting her highlighter. She pointed it towards the bakery, and Marinette quickly ducked down. "Alright, Marinette, get out here. You will face the wrath of Hi-Liter and pay for what you have taken."

"Ugh," Marinette whined, "why do these guys have to keep showing up on important days. Let's make this quick. Time to transform. Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette flipped her hair back and Tikki disappeared into her Miraculous earrings. With a magical flourish, they sprouted a red and black spotted design. With a wipe of her hands, a mask appeared over her eyes. The rest of her costume materialized in a wave of red energy. Ladybug was ready to fight.

Using a back window out of her house, Ladybug snuck behind Hi-Liter who was still shouting.

"Marinette!"

"You know," Ladybug said, getting ready for the action, "it's rude to shout."

In a wisp of black speed, Chat Noir was at her side, claws at the ready. "Yeah, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" he snarked.

Hi-Liter smiled. "Oh, I'm gonna  _ **knock**_  you two around," she said, raising her great weapon, "let's see how you deal with a dose of crushing reality!" She brought the highlighter down and a wave of purple light flew out. It raced towards Chat, who was too stunned to dodge in time. The light washed over him and was gone.

"Chat Noir, are you alright?" asked Ladybug.

Chat searched himself fruitlessly, trying to find what the attack had done. " _ **Feline**_  fine. Why?"

"Your hair."

Chat reached fearfully for his head, dreading the thought that he could be suddenly bald. Thankfully, his hair was still there. A lock fell before his eyes, but instead of the golden yellow he was used to seeing in the mirror, he saw...purple!

"Oh man," he groaned, "purple is not my color." His frowned morphed into a flirtatious grin and he lean towards Ladybug, "unless you prefer me this way, my lady."

Ladybug, used to his harmless advances, pushed his goofy face away, "I'm sure it'll wash out."

"What's wrong with you?" Hi-Liter shouted, "You're supposed to be sad!"

"Jokes on you, Hi-Liter. I'm already used to disappointment."

"...What?" was all Hi-Liter could manage.

"This is clearly not working, Hi-Liter. Try another," the deep voice said to her. "Remember, too much  _ **confidence**_  can be bad."

Hi-Liter grinned, figuring out what the voice was trying to say, "Yes, Hawkmoth."

Meanwhile, Ladybug was busy examining their enemy. "That big highlighter of hers is probably where the Akuma is hiding." She turned to Chat Noir, "I'll distract her and you go for it."

"Got'cha."

As a team, they both leapt at her. But Hi-Liter was ready.

"A little green is what you need!" she shouted with a swipe of her weapon. This time a wave of green hit both of them. Her opponents temporarily blinded, Hi-Liter easily side-stepped their attack and waited for hers to unfold. "How do you feel now?"

Chat and Ladybug looked at each other and saw the same thing: green highlights. They waited for something bad to happen to them. Strangely, though, they didn't feel bad. Rather, they felt amazing.

"How do I feel? Like I could take on the world," boasted Chat.

"Same," agreed Ladybug. Nothing compared to how powerful she felt at the moment. "Hate to break it to you, Hi-Liter, but it seems your marker is running dry."

Their enemy didn't seem worried. "Well, Miss Confidence, why don't you show me what you got?"

Ladybug swung her yoyo, this girl was so going down. "Gladly. You sit this one out, kitty."

A black gloved hand spun her back around to face her, now in the way, partner. "What are you talking about," he demanded, "I can take her on with one claw behind my back."

"Please!" Ladybug blew a green bang out of her face. "That green highlight is going straight to your head."

The two continued to bicker back and forth about how great they were. Hi-Liter watched with satisfaction as her indirect approach worked perfectly. "Good work, Hi-Liter," commended the voice, "this is your chance. Do it!"

Hi-Liter leapt into the heated argument, placing herself right in Chat Noir's face. She gave him a look that dared him to take a swing and he obliged.

"Cataclysm!"

The black destructive energy flowed through his hand as he brought his arm around. Hi-Liter waited until the last moment before moving. A simple spin and she was gone. Chat Noir could do nothing as his arm kept going and hit the next thing in its path… Ladybug.

Ladybug screamed as the force of the Miraculous' power flung her in the air, across the street and through a window.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir cried.

He readied himself to go after her when a cry stopped him. "Hnn!" Hi-Liter was hunched over on the ground, clutching the grass as if in pain. "What are you doing?" she begged to no one. Her big highlighter disintegrated by itself and a black butterfly flew out. "You promised me revenge!" Chat could only watch in confusion as Hi-Liter disappeared in a flash of black and purple. She was replaced by someone with colorful hair.

"Ugh, what happened? Where am I?"

Chat shook his head, this would have to be solved later. "Don't worry, you're safe now. Wait here, I need to check on Ladybug." Leaving the girl, he ran towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery, hoping his lady wasn't badly hurt.

* * *

Marinette forced her eyes open. She was momentarily lost when she realized she was somehow back in her bedroom. Her head was killing her, like she had lost a headbutting contest with a plane. A breeze revealed to her that her window was completely destroyed. It all came back to her. She rubbed her skull to alleviate the pain. Her eyes popped open when she felt skin in her hand rather than a battle outfit. She looked down at herself. She had transformed back.

"How?"

The clink of metal scraping on the floor reached her ears and stopped her heart. Her other hand had touched something. Tiny little somethings that were scattered by her fingers. Yet, somehow, she knew what they were. Maybe if she didn't look, she'd wake up in the waiting room to an iced espresso.

She looked.

On the floor were the remains of her Miraculous earrings. The red and black spots still colored them. But they were no longer two complete earrings. One had had been broken into three.

"Tikki?" her voice cracked as she gathered the pieces, "Tikki, are you okay? Can you hear me?" She waited for a response. Every moment of silence felt like an eternity.

The red started to fade.

"It's okay," she urged, "it's just one of the earrings. See, the other is fine." Marinette scrambled through her belongings until she found her sewing kit.

The red grew darker.

"I can put you back together," her voice becoming more desperate as she prodded the earring with her needle. "Just like sewing back on a button. I do it all the time. Y-y-you'll be—"

The red disappeared.

"Say something, Tikki!" she screamed as the tears fell.

A black butterfly landed on her needle and shattered.

"Chat Noir did this, Marinette," crooned a deep, evil voice.

Marinette looked around her, afraid. This couldn't be happening to her, not now.

"No, i-i-it was you."

"His foolish antics destroyed your friend," Marinette covered her ears and hummed as loud as she could but the voice was in her head. A force surrounded her. It was Hawkmoth, their sworn enemy, the creator of all the Akumas. She couldn't let him win. "Embrace the anger for Chat Noir raging within your heart."

Yes, it made sense. If Chat Noir hadn't been trying to be a little show off, Tikki would still be here.  _ **NO!**_  She couldn't think like that. It wasn't his fault. But he's  _always_  playing around. He  _never_  takes any of the fights seriously.  _She's_  the one who comes up with the plans.  _She's_  the brains. Without  _her_ , he would've lost his Miraculous day one.  _ **STOP IT!**_

"Only I hold the power to save her." Marinette froze. This seemed like the most obvious of tricks. How could Hawkmoth know how to bring Tikki back? Then again, who would know? Could he be telling the truth?

"I only ask one thing first: bring me your Miraculous." She looked down at the black earring fragments in her hands. The force around her offered her power and she knew it would never be hers unless she said...

She couldn't.

"N..."

She shouldn't.

"Nnn..."

Tikki.

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

END CHAPTER 2

_Author's Note:_

_The key to any good story is research. Research allows your character's actions and dialogue to fit in their world. Here are three examples from this chapter._

_A quick google will reveal that 112 is the number used to call an ambulance in France rather than 911 like the USA._

_The show creator, Thomas Astruc, has been noted as saying that the reason why Adrien has not been Akumatized yet is because he is "so used to disappointment." Which gives us a weird but still canon line._

_Astruc has also said Marinette would be a hard person to Akumatize since "she is an optimistic person." In other words, I had to make a situation that would be impossible to solve by having the right attitude. Did I succeed?_


	4. Chapter 3

"A NIGHT OF MISFORTUNE"

By: I Write Big

_CHAPTER 3_

Chat Noir landed in what was left of Marinette's bedroom. He dreaded the lecture that he was going to get about using his head, but he needed to know his lady wasn't hurt.

"Ladybug? Where are you?" The impact had taken out the electricity and the sun was starting to set, forcing him to rely on his night vision. He stepped around the broken glass, scanning the room. "She couldn't have gone far."

"I'll bring her back," came a whisper.

Chat turned around and, with his enhanced sight, spied a figure in the darkest corner of the room. He hesitated. The voice sounded like his lady, but there weren't any spots on her. Had she transformed back?

"Ladybug?" he thought to look away to keep her identity a secret, but then how would he treat her injuries?

"I will bring Tikki back and then I will have my  _ **revenge**_ , Chat Noir." His ears twitched. This wasn't right. He stepped towards her.

"Ladybug, what happened—"

The figure turned and pointed a blade at his neck. He took a shocked step back. Ladybug stepped after him into the dim light, revealing it wasn't a sword, but a sewing needle. A sewing needle the size of an arm! And it wasn't Ladybug who stepped out of the darkness.

"That's Lady Misfortune to you."

Horror crept into Chat as he beheld his lady now wearing a dark, sparkling silk dress. A thick thread flowed around her, as if held up by wind, that ended attached to the dull side of the humongous needle. She glowered at him with an intensity that made his legs shake.

"I will rain bad luck down on you like you've never seen!"

Her whole body tightened to attack… and suddenly stopped. Chat flinched. He watched her look past him. He dared a quick glance over his shoulder, but nothing was there. He looked back, just as Lady Misfortune threw her needle and thread out window. She grabbed the tightened thread and gave him one last look.

"Until then." She swung out of the building and disappeared into the city.

"Ladybug, come back!" he crouched, ready to give chase, when a series of beeps came from his Miraculous ring. "Come on, not now!"

In a flash of black and green, he was back to being Adrien. An exhausted Plagg floated above him with a look of worry.

"I'm sorry, Adrien."

"Hurry up and eat something, Plagg," he said impatiently, "We need to go after her."

"Let her go, young man."

Adrien turned to see a short, old man climb through the trapdoor. Adrien opened his mouth to ask who the man was, when Plagg flew forward and exclaimed with wonder, "The Great Guardian..."

Adrien immediately grabbed Plagg and hid him in his shirt. He whispered to the Kwami, "You know him?"

"And I know you,  _ **Chat Noir**_ ," the man said without batting an eye.

"What?" Adrien started at the sudden reveal of his secret, "I'm not—"

Plagg flew out his hiding place and landed in the man's hand. He gave the Kwami a warm smile which Plagg returned. Adrien was confused, but it was clear that Plagg trusted this man. Maybe he had found an ally.

* * *

Following the voice's directions, Lady Misfortune easily found the cleverly hidden tower. She had wanted to take her revenge back at the bakery, but the voice had ordered her to come first. She didn't argue, this meant she would have Tikki back sooner than later.

"I am here, Hawkmoth," she said approaching the figure illuminated by the intricate window.

"Welcome, Lady Misfortune." The man turned and she got a good look of the man they had been fighting all these months. Like in the drawings, his face was hidden behind a silver mask. It did nothing to hide the greed in his eyes. He held out his hand, "Give me the Miraculous and I will fill my end of the deal."

There was still a seed of distrust in her gut as she dropped the pieces in his palm.

He regarded them with an almost childlike fascination before he growled, "Finally..."

Tucking his cane under his arm, he pulled a page from his pocket. On it was scrawled a strange language that Lady Misfortune felt she recognized. Hawkmoth muttered to himself and the text glowed a brilliant white. The wind whirled into a frenzy as magic filled the air. Lady Misfortune saw the earring pieces be carried up by the wind. The white sparkling magic infused itself into the shards. With a crash, the earring came back together. Hawkmoth laughed as Lady Misfortune struggled to keep her eyes open. The cracks filled in and the metal became one.

"It is done," Hawkmoth proclaimed. The repaired earrings fell into his hands. "I now possess the Ladybug Mirac— what?!" The villain's joy abruptly changed to anger as he looked closely at his prize.

"Where is she?" demanded Lady Misfortune, "Where's Tikki?"

"You fool..." he growled, glaring at her with the ferocity of a mad dog, "You didn't bring me all of it." He shoved the earrings in her face. She saw they were whole again. However, one had a thin sliver missing, no thicker than the head of a pencil. Lady Misfortune stared, unable to comprehend how she had lost something so essential. He pulled them away and spoke in a calm yet terrifying voice, "How can you expect me to put your friend back together when I don't have all the pieces? If you want her back, then bring me the Miraculous!"

* * *

Adrien followed the surprisingly fast man he now knew as Master Fu down the street. They were only a few blocks away from Marinette's place but Adrien was already growing restless. "Guys," called Plagg through a mouth full of camembert, "can we not eat and run at the same time?" Adrien ignored him and turned to Fu.

"Where are we going?"

"For now," he said, "we must hide and plan."

"Hide?" Adrien stopped, forcing everyone else to wait. He pointed an accusatory finger at Fu. "I thought you said you were going to help. Plagg might say you're okay, but I don't exactly know why I should trust you."

Fu sighed at the temperamental youth. He reached into his bag.

Adrien gaped at what Fu pulled out. He instantly recognized it as the book that was in his dad's safe.

"This book contains the secrets of the Miraculous and their power," Fu explained, "I have spent most of my life searching for this treasure. Unfortunately, it has been desecrated by our enemy." Fu opened the tome to a specific section. Adrien saw the remains of a page that was clearly torn out. "From the words preceding this part, I was able to conclude the missing page shows how to heal a broken Miraculous."

As fascinating as all this was, the only thing Adrien could think was, "Why did my dad have this?"

There was no way his dad could be involved. The danger it could put his only remaining family in… Adrien felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked at Master Fu, "Do not worry, young man. There is still hope," he reached back into his bag, "as long as we have this." He held up what looked like a tiny jagged stone.

"What is that?" Adrien asked.

"A piece of the Ladybug Miraculous," he said, "the final piece. Without it, our enemy cannot win."

Adrien was relieved this guy's quick thinking meant Hawkmoth still didn't have either of their Miraculous. Yet, he couldn't help but worry. "What can we do? Only Ladybug had the power to capture Akumas," he questioned, the situation looking more and more bleak, "How can we save her?"

Fu patted the boy's shoulder and said, "No one is meant to be evil." A spark of faith glowed in the blond's eyes. "You are her friend. When you show her this, her goodness will prevail."

Adrien replayed the wise words in his head, trying to decipher their meaning. He only got confused. "What, you're saying I should be nice to her?"

Fu attempted to find the meaning to his own words. They sounded profound when he said them, but now… "Not exactly," he shrugged, "but it would help."

The ground rumbled as something crashed back in the direction of the bakery. Adrien knew.  _She was back_. _He would save her._

"Ready, Plagg?"

"Yeah!" he shouted, swallowing the last of the cheese.

"Wait!" protested Fu.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Within seconds, Chat Noir was back. "You can hide all you want, Master Fu. I'm rescuing my lady."

"Young man, don't!" the old man's voice echoed as Chat left him far below. The hero raced from rooftop to rooftop, determined to get her back.

* * *

Alya was eager for the celebration dinner. She had convinced Nino to wear his one good shirt, even if it was falling apart. When she saw the crowd of onlookers gathered around the Dupain-Cheng bakery, she was immediately filled with worry. She dragged Nino through the people, imagining the building completely burned to the ground, swallowed up by a sudden sinkhole! What she found was… unexpected.

The front door was torn off its hinges and discarded in the street. Whoever had done this had also tossed every individual thing inside the bakery out the window.

"Whoa, look up there," pointed out Nino. Alya followed his finger to the second floor. Marinette's bedroom was completely blown open. "It's like a meteor hit or something."

Alya dialed Marinette, hoping her friend was okay. "Hey, isn't this her sketchbook?" She recognized the pink cover in Nino's hands and reached for the book.

"WHERE IS IT?!" a voice boomed from within the bakery, causing everyone to cower.

"Dude, what was that?" quivered Nino.

"It sounds like someone's still inside."

Alya trembled as a new Akumatized villain stepped out. Whoever this person was, they were not happy.

"Who has it? Tell me!" she bellowed with a swing of her giant needle. The thread around her erupted into a tornado that tore through the crowd.

Alya felt herself being thrust back. She reached for Nino and managed to grab his hand before she hit a wall. And like that, the tornado was gone. Alya looked around, she was across the intersection, but the thick thread had sewn her clothes into the brick wall.

"Ugh, dude, I'm stuck!" Nino was right next to her in the same predicament.

"The new look is interesting, my lady," said a voice Alya was happy to hear. Chat Noir called to the seamstress, leaning against the bakery doorway. "Except, I don't think it's smart having these people  _ **hanging**_  around."

"You!" Chat must've gotten on this girl's bad side, because she thrust her needle in half a heartbeat. Chat deftly dodged.

"Hey! Careful," he egged on, "that needle could poke an eye out."

Alya wished she could reach her phone and record this up close battle.

The evildoer grabbed her needle with both hands and gave Chat a conniving grin. "I'll show you what my needle can do!" A new mass of thread appeared around her. With a shout, she stabbed the ground. The thread flew into the alleyways of the surrounding buildings. For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, Alya swore she heard footsteps.

The first one that appeared nearly made Alya faint. Her first thought was,  _it has no face!_  Upon further reflection, though, she remembered mannequins were creepier  _ **with**_  faces. Mannequin after faceless white mannequin emerged from the dozens of alleys. What they were wearing, however, was familiar. They weren't normal clothes and Alya instantly recognized them.

"They're dressed like all the supervillains that've attacked Paris. Reflekta, Simon Says—"

"Who's the weirdo with the bubble on his head?" asked Nino.

"The Bubbler," she gave him a flat look, "That one was you."

"Oh..."

The only human stood triumphantly behind her army, "What do you think, kitty?"

Alya turned to Chat, ready for one his quips. Instead, she saw... sadness. "My lady, I don't want to hurt you." He cracked his knuckles and readied to pounce, "So, I'll settle for your little fashion disasters."

As Nino cheered Chat on, Alya was puzzled by the hero's words. Was something going on that neither of them could see? A mannequin arm falling at her feet broke her trance. Returning her attention to the fight, it was clear that Chat Noir's claws were making short work of the fabricated army. Usually, this was the point when Ladybug would make her move and defeat the villain. She strained her neck, searching for a speck of red and black. "Where's Ladybug?" she muttered.

"Guess your models couldn't  _ **cut**_  it," Chat joked, picking some cotton from his nails.

His opponent simply raised her needle as another cloud of thread appeared. "Guess again," the thread snaked its way into the diced up pieces. The faceless army was back on its feet.

Chat threw his arms up, "Okay, creep factor got even creepier."

"Cut them up all you want, kitty," she mocked, "I'll put them back together again." She pointed her needle at Chat and the army charged. "Just like I'll put Tikki back together."

"Oh!" Chat Noir retreated from the invincible foes with a cry of, "No crowding!" The hero dexterously climbed the nearest building putting him directly above Alya and out of her sight.

"I'll be safe up here," she heard him say. One of the mannequins she recognized as Dark Cupid fired an arrow at him. "Or not!" he squeaked.

Alya groaned and look as straight up as she could, "Chat Noir!" A moment later, the blond poked his head into view. "You need Ladybug's help."

"Um," Chat rubbed the back of his head, his eyes shifting back and forth, "she's a bit busy at the moment." Another arrow impaled itself dangerously close to his head. "As am I! Don't worry, I'll lead them away from you." The hero scurried to the next building, taking the army with him.

"What does he mean she's busy?" asked Nino.

Alya took a deep breath, this was her chance. "It means we need to help."

"How, dude? We ain't going anywhere," he said, tugging on his restraints. "Who knew thread was so strong."

The lightbulb went off. "Thread!" she shouted. "Nino, the loose thread on your shirt."

Nino rolled his eyes, tired of this same old conversation. "I told you, that's the only thing holding my shirt together."

"Exactly," Alya said, happy for once that her boyfriend never took care of himself. "Pull on it!"

* * *

Normally, Chat would appreciate the irony of a cat being chased like a mouse. The humor was sort of drowned out by the howling icy gale he was trying to avoid by hunkering against a chimney.

"Cool it, Stormy Weather," he yelled at the umbrella wielding mannequin.

Lady Misfortune dove towards him, "Will you take this seriously and hold still?!"

He slipped away again and slid down a drain pipe, "Sorry, not my style."

Chat reached street level and bolted for the alley exit. He needed a quiet moment to think of a plan. Maybe that old man's hiding idea wasn't so dumb after all.

"Oomph!"

He fell back, a stinging pain in his forehead. However, there was no low hanging pipe that had gotten in his way. The road was completely clear. He reached forward. His hand flattened against a thick invisible wall. "Oh no," he whispered, recognizing the smooth texture. He looked up and saw a mannequin dressed as The Mime walking on an invisible roof directly over his head.

Chat went for the left. Wall.

Chat reached for the right. Wall.

"Looks like you're 'boxed' in, kitty." Lady Misfortune approached from the only way out.

Chat tried to keep an air of bravery, "Leave the puns to me, my lady."

The army caught up, flanking her, "Nowhere left to run. Where's my Miraculous?"

He kept searching for a way out. He needed time. "Sorry, earrings aren't my thing."

She raised an eyebrow. "We'll see if you can remember after my mannequins deal with you. Get him."

"Oh boy..." he gulped.

"Chat Noir!" Chat turned to the alley exit that seemed so far away. Alya was there and she wasn't alone.

"Uh, what happened to Nino's shirt?" he asked. Nino's shirt, if it could still be called that, was in pieces. Nino himself was holding a few of those pieces close, trying to keep warm in the night air.

"Don't ask," Nino said through chattering teeth.

"The thread!" Alya jumped in, "The mannequins are held together by the thread!"

Chat stopped. He looked back at the thread floating around his lady then back at Nino's destroyed clothes.

"Got it!" he smirked.

"Get lost!" Lady Misfortune growled at the intrusion. Several mannequins hopped the invisible box, prompting the two to run for their lives.

Chat pulled out his stick and turned back to the army. He focused on the floating thread. "Okay, time to play with some yarn!" With a cry, he jumped into the fray and caught some thread with the end of his stick. Feeling the tug, Chat spun his stick at top speed. He heard her yell, "No!" so he spun faster and faster.

The thread collected on his stick in a big ball, rushing out of all the mannequins. Chat stopped to observe his handiwork. One by one, they fell to lifeless pieces of cloth. The rush of everything had knocked Lady Misfortune off her feet. Chat stood triumphantly over her.

"Sorry, my lady," he bragged, "looks like your plan has come  _ **undone**_." He caught something silver in the corner of his vision. It was the giant sewing needle, hanging on the end of the thread. Chat couldn't believe his luck. Knowing Akumas, it was probably hiding in there. He reached out, ready to break it.

"Stop!" Lady Misfortune grabbed the needle first with a manic glare. "I need that to bring Tikki back!"

The thread springed to life at her touch. Before he could react, Chat was wrapped from head to toe in the stuff. He fell over, trying to cut it off with his claws. The needle point came uncomfortably close to his face. He followed it up to her hate filled face.

"Last chance..." she warned.

"What are you doing?" he gaped. She raised the needle, ready to bring the blade down. He clenched his eyes shut. Tears crept into the corners. Sad tears that he had failed to save her.

"My lady, don't!" he screamed.

"Wayzz, shell up!" yelled an old voice. What followed sounded like crackling electricity.

Chat opened his eyes. Master Fu stood between them in a green superhero outfit. Projecting out of his raised arm was a green shield of surging magic energy. Caught in it was the point of Lady Misfortune's needle.

"What?!" she demanded, "Who are you?"

"Old guy? You're a Miraculous Wielder? And your Miraculous is a…  _turtle_?" Chat asked, a little less impressed towards the end.

"Move, Chat Noir!" Fu instructed. His feet buckled under the weight. "I can't hold her!"

Chat quickly cut his way out and made a break for the safe streets. He heard an explosion behind him before he was propelled by a powerful wave of green magic. Chat rolled across the ground for what felt like a hundred yards before he came to a stop. The exhaustive chase finally set in. His body ached, his head swirled. His eyes fluttered open and he saw he was surrounded by the debris of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Then he heard the clink.

His head shot up. Next to Fu's unconscious body laid the little sliver of metal. She picked it up.

"Don't do it!" he hollered, his voice hoarse. Chat pushed himself to his feet, only to land on his knees.  _Why did standing have to be so hard?_

"Looks like you're on your ninth life, kitty," she said with an uncaring sneer and turned to leave.

"Ladybug," he coughed, "you can't let Hawkmoth win."

She whipped back around, "This isn't about winning!" she roared, "I need to get Tikki back and the only person who knows how to do that is Hawkmoth."

Chat gave up on his feet and looked up at her from his knees. "But what about Paris, the people we've been protecting this whole time?"

She looked away, almost ashamed, "You don't get it. If you lost someone precious, you'd know."

"But I have!" he said, feeling fresh tears falling. It always hurt to remember, but he didn't care. She needed to know she wasn't alone.

"It wasn't fair and I'd give anything to have her back. I learned how hard it is lose someone you love but I also learned that you need to rely on your friends to get through it all." He didn't know if he was getting to her but she was still here. And that meant he couldn't stop fighting. He reached forward and his fingers brushed against something pink. He gasped at Marinette's sketchbook and opened it up. "Look!" he showed the Ladybug cocktail dress, "You're an inspiration. This girl designed all these clothes based on us. We've faced dozens of supervillains and always won. And we'll bring Tikki back…"

For half a second, he could've sworn he saw a gentle light shine from the sketchbook, but it was probably just the fight taking its toll on his brain.

He touched her hand and pleaded, "We'll find a way together. Please, don't go."

He felt her tremble. She shook her head. He could tell she wanted to cry. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything would be all right.

"...I'm sorry."

She left.

END CHAPTER 3

_Author's Note_ :

_Only at the our lowest do we show our true selves and only to those we trust most._


	5. Chapter 4

_Welcome to the finale!_

A Night of Misfortune

CHAPTER 4

By: I Write Big

"This is the right thing to do."

Lady Misfortune kept whispering the words to herself over and over. All that mattered was she had gotten what she needed. Tikki would be back. She would be okay. And then she'd get her… revenge?

"This is the right thing to do."

Now that she thought about it, she had missed the perfect chance to exact her vengeance. Chat was weak, on his knees, defeated. Why had she left him alive? It was his fault Tikki was gone.

"This is the… right...ri..."

She reached inside, digging for that need to strike down the annoying blond. But it was gone. She felt, instead, a cozy warmth. A familiar little flame. She had felt that warmth coming from her sketchbook. He had held it up to her so desperately, as if such pathetic drawings could change anything. She threw away the idea that a simple book could have any effect on her.

"This..."

His eyes. They had the same eyes. The same hurt. The same loss.

"You have done well, Lady Misfortune," she looked up, shocked that she had wandered into the tower without paying attention. Hawkmoth took the last sliver. She almost stopped him. "Worry not. You and your friend will soon be reunited."

The white magic returned, filling the room with brilliant light. Lady Misfortune covered her eyes and whispered frantically, "This is the right thing to do, this is the right thing to do, this is the right thing to do..."

She choked on her words when the magic faded. The now fully repaired earrings fell into Hawkmoth's waiting hands.

"The Ladybug Miraculous is mine."

Her needle felt heavy in her grip. She felt an urge. She needed to do something. She had a duty.

"Not for long!" she gave a battle cry and rushed the villain.

Without looking, he raised his empty hand towards her. Every muscle in her body locked. It was like she had been frozen. Her body wobbled and threatened to fall over. Only her eyes and mouth barely moved.

"What's happening?" she forced out.

"A little power of mine I so rarely get to use," he smarmed. He finally turned and regarded her with a mock impressed look. "I could sense your resistance growing since the end of your encounter with Chat Noir." He tapped the ground with his cane and Lady Misfortune fell in a heap. "Congrats, a fighter to the end."

She could only stare at the floor. The rage had returned but this time it was a burning hatred for the man before her. She regretted her decision. She needed to fight him, yet she was helpless. "Tikki. You promised."

She waited in silence for him to say no.

"Fine." Her eyes widened, scared that he was lying. "I am a man of my word." He started to don the earrings through his mask. "Once I remove my Akuma, you won't remember any of this anyway." The last earring snapped on. "Make it quick."

With a swish of magic, Tikki was there. Her eyes heavy as if waking from a long nap.

"Tikki!"

"Marin—"

The girl smothered the Kwami in her arms.

"What happened?" the little creature asked, trying to get a good look at her changed friend, "Is that really you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Hurry it up," Hawkmoth ordered.

Tikki turned towards the voice and gasped, "It's… Why does he have—"

She turned Tikki around and spoke quickly, "Tikki, this is my fault. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to lose you."

She knew from the start Tikki would condemn her. Tell her that she screwed up. That she was no better than Hawkmoth.

"...It's okay," Tikki forgave her.

She stared at Tikki, unable to comprehend. She would've never forgiven herself, but Tikki… She hugged Tikki tight wondering what kind of person was she to deserve friends like this.

"Spots on," said Hawkmoth.

"No!" Tikki was pulled out of her arms by an unseen force and disappeared into the earrings. Lady Misfortune sat there helpless as her friend was taken all over again.

"I know how it hurts to lose one so close," Hawkmoth said with a hint of sympathy. He took her needle with both hands. "Don't worry, the pain will be gone." The metal started to bend under his strength. She waited for the inevitable.

"Oh no you don't!"

A black missile shot over her head, hitting Hawkmoth square in the chest. The criminal was propelled back across the room. The cat-eared missile landed in front of her.

"Chat Noir?"

"Here, hold onto this," he pressed the needle into her hands.

"Wh-what are you—"

"I told you," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "we're going to do this  _together_." He smirked, "Besides, if my lady didn't want to be  _followed_ , she should have said."

Lady Misfortune didn't know how to feel. She had hurt him. She was going to do so much worse. And he came back to help her!

"Chat Noir, long last we meet." Hawkmoth approached, rubbing his chest, "So kind of you to bring me your Miraculous. Today will be the day I gain absolute  _power!_ "

She watched with fear.  _How could he still be standing after that?_

"I'll distract him," Chat offered, "you take care of the rest."

"How?"

He nodded towards her needle. "Same way you beat me." With that, Chat drew his stick and attacked.

She looked down at her own weapon. His words finally ringing in her mind.  _We're gonna do this together._  Lady Misfortune felt a rush of confidence. They could do this.  _Together!_  She raised her needle high and brought the point into the ground. Thread erupted around her.

Chat felt like he was facing a master. He tried to figure out his rhythm but his opponent kept changing angles. Every swing was met by Hawkmoth's cane and returned with a strike that rattled his bones. Neither seemed to be able to land a hit.

Both stopped, weapons still raised.

"Not bad, for a butterfly."

"You're quite the swordsman yourself, Chat Noir."

"Fencing classes," he shrugged as a lumbering shadow fell across Hawkmoth's face, "but I'm nothing compared to this guy."

Hawkmoth turned and dodged just in time. A medieval great sword embedded itself right where he once stood. Its wielder, a faceless mannequin in heavy knight armor retracted it with ease. "Say en garde to Darkblade," challenged Lady Misfortune from behind. Her thread was already sewing together more soldiers.

Darkblade swung again. Hawkmoth easily got out of the way of the slow but powerful blow, only to be met by Chat's stick. Chat smiled, holding Hawkmoth in place with their locked weapons. "How does it feel to face your own creations?" he asked. The evildoer growled in response and broke out. He jumped away again only to come face to faceless face with a panther!

"Get him, Animan!" called Lady Misfortune.

"Enough!" exclaimed Hawkmoth. He reached his hand towards Lady Misfortune and all her muscles locked up again. Chat noted her once flowing thread had frozen in the air too. In fact, his new comrades were now still as statues. "You are mine to control."

"How about me?" Chat jump kicked him as hard as he could. He felt some satisfaction seeing his enemy stumble back.

"I can move," he heard his lady say, "Chat, as long as he's fighting you, I can fight too." A quick check confirmed his mannequin friends were ready to step up. He had missed her guiding voice. Sure, he was planning to fight non-stop regardless, but it sounded smarter coming out of her mouth.

With a panther on his right and a knight on his left, Chat charged.

Now Chat felt like  _he_  was the master. For every sword blocked, Chat's stick snuck in a strike. Hawkmoth was constantly on the defensive, just barely keeping all three away. He kept trying paralyze his lady, but it was only a matter of seconds before she was freed again. He could tell they were wearing him down.

"Stop!" Hawkmoth bellowed. His earrings glowed a dark red and all three were pushed back by the magical surge. "I grow weary of our little game. I hold the power of creation and I will use it."

At his words, a swarm of moths came into existence and covered the mannequins. Lady Misfortune could do nothing as they fell to tiny scraps. "They… ate them."

"Hey, get off me!" said Chat. The moths gathered all over him and lifted him in the air. Helpless in their tiny grasp, he was floated towards the eagerly waiting Hawkmoth.

"With both my own and the Ladybug Miraculous, I am far beyond any villain you have faced. I will have absolute power and there is nothing either of you can do to stop me." He took a step towards Chat and his prize… only for his foot to remain in place. "Huh? Why can't I… ?"

"Feeling a bit stuck, Hawkmoth?" Chat asked, now lounging on his moth carriers. "Maybe you got something in your shoes."

"More like  _sewn_  into your shoes," added Lady Misfortune, holding up her needle. Hawkmoth followed its thread across the room to his feet. They were sewn to the ground.

"When did you—"

"Why don't you have a seat?" Chat kicked Hawkmoth onto his back. The thread slithered around him.

"No!" He scrambled to get away but his legs were already fastened down. He managed to sit back up only for his arm to slip. His fingers were sealed in place, followed by his hands, his elbows, his shoulders. Finally, he was nothing more than a Hawkmoth rug. "No, let me up!"

"I'll take those. Red isn't your color, by the way." Chat walked away from the pathetic man. He returned them safely to their rightful owner.

"Thank you, Chat Noir, thank you so much," she couldn't take her eyes of her earrings. It felt like ages since she last held them.

"Anything for you, my lady. You know," he playfully jabbed, "you might be a supervillain, but you make one heck of a superhero."

Lady Misfortune became flustered at the very idea. "Heroes don't risk the world for just one person. I only wanted to save my friend," she scoffed. Chat took her cheek in his hand and looked her in the eye.

"That doesn't make you evil," he said with the most serious face he could muster. Then he smiled, "Just know that I'll always be here for you when you need me."

She felt herself blush. She hid her face in her hands and stuttered, "C-could you… turn around?"

"Huh? Oh right, sure!" he took her big needle and looked away. "Tell me when you're ready."

Lady Misfortune took a breath and opened her mouth, but didn't say a word. It just hit her. She was leaving. After this, she'd be gone forever. She only came into existence because someone needed to save Tikki. Now that she was rescued, what was the point of staying?

She managed a peek at the back of his head. The little flame in her chest had grown bigger and stronger. She at last remembered where she had felt this before. In the rain, under an umbrella. She was watching another blond boy get in his limo, when she was Marinette. She wondered whether that flame for Chat would still be there after she was gone. She opened her mouth again.

"Chat, I… I don't want to..." she whispered but the words wouldn't come.

"What was that?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I said, next time take better care of Marinette so I don't have to come back and save your butt. You got it?!"

He stiffened and gave a prompt salute. "Yes, ma'am!"

She snickered, cherishing the moment.

"Okay… ready."

Snap.

She felt the dark power fleeing her body. She quickly clipped on the earrings and kept her shaky eyes trained on Adrien. "This is the right thing to do," she sniffled, finally believing the words. At the last second, an idea came. "Well, he's not looking. What's the harm?" she thought with a coy smile.

Lady Misfortune blew Chat Noir a kiss.

* * *

"I can't believe I turned into a supervillain," Marinette whispered into her hands. The click clack of the Studio Gabriel photographers hid her conversation well.

"Don't feel bad, Marinette," Tikki whispered back from her purse, "In the end, you turned good."

She had, evidently, missed a lot. Last thing she remembered was her earrings breaking in the middle of the Hi-Liter battle. Next thing she knew she making a very embarrassing puckered lip face at Chat Noir who was struggling to keep an Akuma from flying away. Transforming, she was able to purify the Akuma and use Miraculous Ladybug to fix all the damage  _ **she**_  had caused.

Unfortunately, this also resulted in erasing Hawkmoth's restraints, allowing him to escape. Chat claimed that her evil self had caught the bad guy, but that just made no sense.

She no longer felt like celebrating after all that and told her parents they could hold off on the big dinner until next week. Marinette instead wanted a quiet, relaxing what-was-left-of-her-weekend before her first day at Studio Gabriel.

"And you saved me because you had help," finished Tikki.

"Yeah," Marinette nodded, "I guess asking for help when fighting a bad guy should go without saying."

"Miss Dupain-Cheng was it?" greeted a cold voice. Marinette immediately shot up to her feet.

"Oh! Mr. Agreste, hello, thank you so much for choosing me to intern for your company."

The CEO regarded her with what some might consider a smile. Nathalie was at his side. "I'm eager to see what you will bring. Speaking of which, I would like to see again those designs of yours that my son showed me earlier. The ones for the interview you were too busy to attend."

"Uh..." she shied away from looking at her new boss, "I'm sorry, Mr. Agreste, but those are rather personal. I was never even planning to show those for the job."

"I understand," he said with a hint of disappointment, "However, you shouldn't be afraid to show your talents, Miss Dupain-Cheng. You have quite the bright future ahead of you. Nathalie will show you to your desk."

With that, he left. Nathalie turned towards the office, "This way, miss."

"You can call me Marinette," she giggled, feeling a bit relieved she hadn't angered Mr. Agreste, "So, um, is, uh, Adrien here today?"

"Hey, Marinette!" the blond was suddenly walking with her.

"Hi-hee-hi..." she managed.

"Don't be so nervous. Everyone's really nice here." He pointed out a particular photographer. "Just be careful around Tony. He's moody today. Just let me know if you need any help."

Strangely, his words echoed and changed in her ears.  _I'll always be here for you when you need me._  She could've sworn she felt a gloved hand caressing her cheek. She shook her head and felt her face burning up bit more than she was used to…

"You okay?" he leaned in, making it worse.

"I, uh, might need-nod-neep… help please," she squeaked. This was going to be a long internship.

* * *

Master Fu stepped through the abandoned tower. If their enemy had access to such headquarters, no doubt he had already found a new place to hide. They would have to start their search all over again.

He heard the crinkle of paper. Under his foot was a torn page. He picked it up and examined the ancient text. He smiled. At least, now, he had a  _ **completed**_ book to translate.

The Miraculous Wielders had come close to losing everything.

Still, they had hope.

THE END

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this adventure._

_Originally, I only wanted to write a quick story where Tikki was destroyed. It soon grew into this. And like most of my stories, I couldn't help but add little plot points that leave potential for the journey to continue. What other secrets are hidden in the Miraculous Book? What kind of magic is in Marinette's sketchbook? Is Lady Misfortune really gone? What will Hawkmoth do now?_

_I make no promises of keeping this going._

_I write slow and I don't write often. But when I do, I Write Big._


End file.
